ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Prides
While Sasha and Clank stays with Kiara for a while, Timon and Pumbaa argues about watching her. Ratchet: This is getting stupid.. Sasha, I hope you know what you're doing.. Kiva: *taking deep breaths* Alister: Both you and Terra saved her, I'm impressed. But, are you serious about what you said to her? Ratchet: I was bluffing, right from the start. Kiva: Seems reasonable. - Suddenly, Simba enters the den. Simba: Hey, guys. I heard that battle between you and Ratchet was over. Ratchet: I'm relieved about that, too. But, I want to know. Why did she fight me? Raine: Oh! I should've realized this sooner! When Kovu is banished, she must've been heartbroken that she becomes vulnerable to the darkness, making her the target. Ratchet: Oh, wow.. Good thing we saved her, huh? Alister: Yeah. Simba: Where's Kiara? Kiva: She went to get Kovu. Simba: Kiara's gone!? Ratchet: Simba, with all due respect, your daughter is the only one who can help us. Simba: With what? - Flew inside, Zazu came in a hurry. Ratchet: Zazu, what's up? Zazu: The Outlanders are headed our way. It's war! Ratchet: Uh-oh.. Well, is there anyone with them? Zazu: Just giant things that are with the Outlanders. Ratchet: I'll informed Arcee and Bulkhead. Alister, go ahead with Simba and the rest. Distract the Outlanders, just long enough for Sasha and Clank to help with the effort. Alister: I'm on it. Ratchet: Kiva, are you certain about yourself? Kiva: Yes, I'm certain. Ratchet: Okay, I hope you're ready for battle. Kiva: I'm always ready for anything. Ratchet: Good. Our task is to distract the Outlanders until Sasha and Clank comes back. In the process, we'll do what we can to stop the Decepticons before they get here. Kiva: That seems fair. I just hope that Terra can distract them, till they come back. Ratchet: You didn't fall in love with Terra, did you? Kiva: It was just a 'thank you' kiss on the lips! Oh, okay.. I-- I kinda have feelings for Terra. Ratchet: He really serious in most occasions. He even used the darkness within him, with Karai's help, to stop the Shredder. Kiva: But still, I have feelings for Terra, Ratchet. Ratchet: I know, Kiva.. We're ready to head out to stop Zira. Let's get going! - The group headed out to the battleground, where a war between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders is about to begin. Alister: This one's gonna be very tough.. Ratchet: I know, General. Be on your guard, everyone. Kiva: Right! Most importantly, don't get injuried by the Outsiders. Terra: Not planning to. Kiva: I know, Terra. *blushes* Zira: It's over, Simba! I've been waiting for this moment for years!! Timon: Boy, does she need a hobby.. Ratchet: This is your last chance to walk away. You don't have to do this! Kiva: I agree. Revenge isn't going to bring Scar back, Zira. Zira: I shall paint the ground with your blood.. ATTACK!!! - Ratchet, Simba and the group, along with the Pridelanders, charged towards their opponents and attacked. Both Arcee and Bulkhead fight off against the Decepticons, while Ratchet tries to fight them off. Both Kiva and Terra fought off against the Outlanders, while Timon and Pumbaa pranked their way to get away from the enemies. Zira slowly walked her way to Simba, who is off-guard. Thankfully, Kiara and Kovu stopped both groups and Ratchet, with the gang, happily stand down. Kiva: Boy, I'm glad you two came back. Simba: Kiara, step aside. Kiara: A wise king once told me, 'We are one'. - Sasha and Clank came to the battleground shortly after. Kiva: I agree. She didn't know about it, but now she does. Cause look around us! Just because we're different, doesn't mean we can hate us. The Outsiders ARE us. - Some of the Outsiders are starting to realized Kiva's words. They even noticed that the Decepticons have retreated. Zira: It's just a trick. Keep attacking. - They disagree and moved to the Pridelanders' side. The unthinkable has been occured for the next scene. Category:Scenes